Randevú és repülés
by runyka
Summary: Brian tőle szokatlan módon randevúra viszi Justint egy elegáns étterembe, és megvalósítja Justin álmát tudjátok, amikor szakított Ethannel mesélt egy álmáról Daphénak ;-


Randevú és repülés

Randevú és repülés

Brian és Justin belépett a liftbe. Az ajtó bezáródott mögöttük, Brian megnyomta a legfelső emelet gombját. Mindketten a vadonatúj 1500 dolláros öltönyükben voltak és épp arra készültek, hogy eltöltsenek egy estét finom borok és ételek társaságában. Ahogy elindult a lift felfelé, Brian még utoljára megigazította a nyakkendőjét és a zakóját. Justin nézte, ahogy Brian a rozsdamentes acélból készült lift egyik falában nézve eltorzított képmását éppen az utolsó simításokat végzi magán. Milyen hihetetlenül szép ez a magas barna srác! Brian egy pillanatra ránézett és elmosolyodott. Justin visszamosolygott rá, de közben kicsit idegesnek érezte magát. Ez volt az első „igazi" randijuk Briannel, és Brian már az elején tudatta vele, hogy ez is lesz az utolsó. Ő nem randizgat senkivel. Szóval Justin szerette volna, ha minden tökéletes lenne ma este.

„ Jól nézek ki? " - kérdezte Justin izgatottan.

Brian közelebb lépett hozzá. Néhány tincset félresöpört a homlokáról, kiegyengette a hátán a zakót, majd elől is megigazította rajta

„ Viccelsz? " - eltolta a faltól majd vizslató szemekkel körbejárta, és megállt mögötte ágyékát a szőke kerek kis seggéhez nyomva. Kezeivel átkarolta, fejét a fiú vállára fektette, és a láthatatlan kis gyűrődéseket simogatta a mellkasán. „ A te stílusod mindig olyan lezser, de nézz magadra, kibaszott szexi vagy. Ez a ruha tökéletesen illik rád. A tested minden apró részletét tökéletesen kiemeli. "

Justin elmosolyodott Brian szavaira. Szívesen hallgatta amikor Brian őt dicsérgeti.

Brian kezei tovább kalandoztak a ruhán, élvezte az anyag lágy tapintását. Előre tudta, hogy Justin mennyire szexin fog kinézni benne. Ezért is választotta ezt. Ez a kék árnyalat csak még jobban kiemelte a szemeit. Az összes redő és varrás is azt szolgálta, hogy minden apró domborulatát kihangsúlyozza a fiúnak.… az elől lévő kis csábító dudorját és a hátul lévő még csábítóbb fenekét. A keze tovább mozgott lefelé lágyan súrolva Justin farkát, ami megrándult az érintéstől. Az ő farka is azonnal válaszolt, amit Justin hátsójához nyomott. Felhúzta a szemöldökét, miközben csak annyit mondott „ Uuupsz! " és az ágyékát még jobban partnere fenekéhez nyomta.

Justin belepirult keményedő farkuk gondolatába, de csak mosolygott maga elé.

„ Fejezd be, Brian! Először a vacsora, utána jöhet a desszert. " - hátrafordította a fejét majd lágy csókot lehet Brian arcára. - „ És különben is, nem hiszem, hogy azért költöttél el ennyi pénzt erre a ruhára, hogy csak így letépd rólam és megbassz. Azt majd otthon megteheted. " Justin ellökte Brian még mindig mozgó kezét a farkától és ujjaival átkulcsolva Brian ujjait, a kezét a vállára helyezte. „ Azt akarom, hogy az első randink tökéletes legyen. Egy jó bor, gyertyafény, romantika. Képes leszel ennyi időre lenyugodni kicsit?

„ Én? És te? Én csak válaszoltam a farkad hívására " - reagált Brian, egy kis haragot színlelve, de közben eleresztett egy mosolyt.

„ Lehet, de én vissza tudom fogni magam és tudok várni addig, amíg be nem fejezzük ezt a csodálatos estét. " - válaszolta Justin határozott arcot vágva. Ezzel is éreztetni akarta Briannel, hogy ő ezt most komolyan gondolja.

„ Te vissza tudod fogni magad? Ez hülyeség. Ki is volt az, aki rámászott a másikra miközben a ruhádat igazíttattuk meg? Hm? Mert én úgy emlékszem nem én voltam, te kis nimfomániás. " - tudta, hogy Justinban egy csöpp visszafogottság sincs. És ez a gondolat azonnal keményebbé tette a már amúgy is keményedő farkát.

Justin farka is megmoccant az Ermannonál töltött délután emlékétől és úgy érezte Brian kezdi legyőzni, de nem hagyhatta magát. Ő tényleg nagyon akarta ezt a randit. Gyorsan elűzte az emléket a fejéből, ő igenis tud várni, vissza tudja fogni magát.

„ Brian, ígértél nekem egy romantikus estét és most ez az, amire mindennél jobban vágyom. Szóval kérlek, majd később, oké? " - adott egy újabb csókot Brian arcára.  
„ Rendben. " - válaszolt Brian sértődötten. Elengedte Justin kezét és hátrébb lépett. Újra a zakóját kezdte igazgatni.

„ Jézusom! " - zúgolódott magában, ahogy ránézett az ágyékára, és gyorsan megigazgatta magát.

Justin kuncogni kezdett magában, hihetetlen milyen hatással vannak egymásra. Brian miatt, na jó, inkább maga miatt, jobb lesz, ha gyorsan feldob egy témát, különben egész este a szexi ruhákról, a forró testekről és a kemény farkakról fognak beszélni. „ Brian? "  
„ Hmmm? " kérdezett vissza csukott szemmel Brian, miközben próbálta magát lenyugtatni.

„ Mesélj nekem erről az étteremről. Voltál már itt ezelőtt is? Milyen? "

Brian végre kinyitotta a szemét, és elkezdett az estén gondolkodni. Remélte, hogy minden úgy történik majd, ahogy azt eltervezte. Ránézett Justinra, akinek korábbi idegessége újra visszatért és egy kis aggodalom is megjelent mellette. Brian meg akarta nyugtatni őt. Ennek az estének jól kell sikerülnie, hogy Justin boldog legyen, és ahhoz az kell, hogy ne legyen ilyen ideges.

„ Héj, nyugi! Ez csak egy étterem. Egy négy csillagos francia étterem Mississippi legjobb főszakácsával a… " - Justin egy nagyon mély levegőt vett - „ … héj, én úgy emlékszem, hogy nagyon képben voltál az asztali etikettel, amikor Mickey-t próbáltuk tanítani. Nem lesz semmi baj. Oké? "

Justin csak bólintott. Nem is igazából a hely miatt volt ideges, csak azt akarta, hogy ez az este jól sikerüljön, mert eddig minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Brian és Justin együtt terveztek valamit, annak sosem lett jó vége. Valami mindig rosszul sült el.

Brian azonnal észrevette, hogy Justin még mindig nem nyugodott meg, így tovább beszélt.

„ Jól nézel ki, én is jól nézek ki, az étterem is nagyon jó. Minden jó. " - rámosolygott. - „ Oh, és nagyon fogod szeretni a kaját. A te feneketlen kis gyomrodnak végre van esélye a megtelésre. Már megrendeltem a kaját ma estére, egy nyolcfogásos vacsorában lesz részünk, a legjobb szakácstól, aki él a világon. "

Mivel nagyon jól ismerte Justint, Brian tudta, hogy a kajáról való beszélgetésnél nincs jobb módszer arra, hogy lenyugtassa. És mikor Justin újra elmosolyodott már tudta, hogy sikerrel járt. Egy kicsit talán büszke is volt magára, hiszen a legfinomabb ételeket rendelte meg, amiket ez az étterem fel tudott szolgálni.

' Ki mondta, hogy nem értek a romantikához? ' - gondolta magában.

A lift végre megállt a tizenkilencedik emeleten. Az ajtó kinyílt és Brian elindult kifelé, amikor Justin hirtelen a keze után nyúlt.

„ Várj! "

Brian nem mozdult, a kezét az ajtó szenzora elé rakta, hogy nehogy rájuk csukódjon az ajtó. Megfordult és kérdőn felhúzta a szemöldökét.

„ Voltál már itt korábban is? " - kérdezte Justin.

Brian nem látva semmiféle hátsó szándékot a kérdésben azonnal rávágta a választ.

„ Persze. " - és az a gyönyörű szép mosoly, ami eddig Justin arcán volt, most újra eltűnt, és a fiú lehajtott fejjel a padlót bámulta. ' Faszom ' - gondolta Brian, - ' most meg mi van? ' Arra gondolt, hogy talán Justin azt hiszi, hogy már hozott ide más srácot is és most féltékeny. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, nagyon utálta ezeket a kapcsolat dolgokat. ' Egy kibaszott hullámvasút, egyszer fent, egyszer lent. Hála az égnek, hogy én nem vagyok féltékeny soha.' Próbált visszazökkenni a kedves partner szerepbe és a helyesen válaszolni.

„ Justin, tudod, hogy nem szoktam romantikázni, és azt is tudod, hogy nem randizom. Ide az üzletfeleimmel járok. És csakis a legfontosabbakkal. Mindig csak az üzlet miatt. Oké? "  
„ Nem, illetve, ezt gondoltam " - válaszolt Justin, miközben még mindig a padlót stírölte.

Brian kezdett türelmetlen lenni. Ha Justin tudja ezt, akkor most mégis mi a fasz baja van? Megmasszírozta a homlokát, majd folytatta:

„ Nézd, nem akartalak egy olyan helyre vinni, ahol még sosem voltam. Mi van, ha szar? Te azt akartad, hogy ez a randi tökéletes legyen, hát basszus, akkor az lesz. Mindent megteszek, hogy az legyen. Most pedig menjünk és kezdjük el végre a kibaszott romantikázást! "  
„ Igen, persze, oké " - motyogta Justin, ahogy elindult kifelé a liftből. De most Brian ragadta meg a kezét és állította meg.

„ Ez hülyeség. Mi a baj? " - kiálltott rá Brian.

„ Megbasztad a pincért? "

„ Baszd meg! Tudtam! Mit akarsz, mit mondjak? Miért teszel fel ilyen kérdést, ha már úgyis tudod rá a választ?! Vagy szerinted ettől lesz tökéletes a randid?! Elárulok valamit: így baszhatod a romantikát! "

Justin hirtelen elröhögte magát. A helyzet persze messze volt a viccestől, de az, hogy Brian ' utálom a romantikát ' Kinney az mondja, hogy baszhatod a romantikát nevetésre ösztökélte. Briannek igaza van, hülyén viselkedett. És valószínűleg nem is létezik olyan étterem Pittsburghben, ahol ne istenítenék Briant. Brian viszont most őt hozta ide, Justint Taylort, ebbe az étterembe, egy „ randira ". Ez minden mosdóbeli szopásnál, amit egy pincértől kaphat, többet ér.

„ Igen, igazad van. Menjünk! " - szólt Justin, és újra felvillant az a mindent beragyogó mosolya és kilökte a liftajtón Briant.

„ Mindjárt jobb. " - karolta át Justin nyakát Brian, és adott egy hatalmas puszit a szőke fejére. Lejjebb hajolt Justin füléhez majd suttogni kezdett:

„ Egyébként, Sunshine, ismerem a főpincért és szóltam neki, hogy a magas barnát, aki egyébként nagyon szarul szop, ütemezzük át máskorra. "  
Justin megállt és felnézett Brianre egy hatalmas nagy mosollyal az arcán. A becenevén szólította. Lábujjhegyre állt és egy szenevdélyes csók erejéig magáévá tette Brian ajkát. A csók végén egy hatalmas cuppanással elvált tőle és újra mosolygott.

„ Mi volt ez? " - kérdezte Brian, mintha nem tudná, hogy miért kapta a csókot. Justin játékosan megütötte a hasát. Brian pedig zihálást színlelve összegörnyedt, de nem bírta visszatartani a röhögést.

„ Gyerünk Sunshine! A tökéletes randid már vár rád. "

Alighogy megérkeztek a főpincér azonnal kivette a kezét a zsebéből.

„ Ah, Bonsoir, Monsieur Kinney. Örülök, hogy újra itt látom. " - és kezet rázott Briannel.

„ Bonsoir, Danatien. Mindent sikerült elintézni amit kértem? " - kérdezte Brian.

„ Oui. Természetesen. Mindent pontosan úgy csináltunk, ahogy kérte uram. Mindig a legjobbat a legjobb vendégünknek. Higgyen nekem, ez soirée tres spéciale lesz " - válaszolt Donatien miközben egy futó pillantást vetett Justinra.

„ Oh, Donatien, ő a partnerem, Justin Taylor. Justin, ő itt Donatien. Ha bármire szűkséged van, ő az akihez bátran fordulhatsz. " - igazította el Brian Justint.

Justin kezet fogott Donatiennel, viccesnek találta a dolgot és megragadta Brian kezét majd megszorította. Brian lenézett Justinra, aki buta mosollyal az arcán bámult rá.

„ Mi az? " - kérdezte.

„ Semmi. " - válaszolta ő. Kívülről olyan hideg volt mint egy jégcsap, de belül, belül majdnem felrobbant. Jól indult az este.

„ Először van itt a La Vue-ban uram? " - fordult Donatien a kérdéssel Justin felé.

„ Igen. "

„ Nos, Jean-Luc Gras egy igazán kitűnő szakács. A Sommelierünk közel ezernégyszáz féle borból tud ajánlani. És igazán lenyűgöző panoráma nyílik innen a vársora. A pincéreinket pedig külön kiképezésben részesítjük, hogy mindent, amire szükségük lehet, a rendelkezésükre bocsássanak és hogy biztosítsák, hogy a vacsorájuk a lehető legtökéletesebb legyen. "

„ Hmmm, jól hangzik. " - válaszolt Justin miközben újra megszorongatta Brian kezét.

Donatien tovább beszélt:

„ Gras egy igazán különleges húsféleséget szolgál fel ma maguknak Monsieur Kinney, és az asztaluk már készen áll az exklúzív balkonunkban, ahogy Monsieur Kinney kérte. Ha követnének, akkor mutatom az utat. "

Justint elindult Donatien után, és közben alaposan körbenézett az étteremben. A fő étkező helyiség gyengén megvilágított volt. Justin már értette, hogy miért szereti Brian ezt a helyet annyira. Igazán osztályon felüli, de kényelmes is egyszerre. A berendezés kicsit emlékeztette a loftra. Gyönyörű képek lógtak a falon, a bútorzat modern és az összes asztalon szép terítő volt. Az egész étterem olyan volt, mint egy folyosó, így minden asztalról gyönyörű rálátás nyílt a városra. Az ablakokon volt függöny, de azok szét voltak húzva. Amikor átértek a terem másik oldalára Donatien kinyitott két hatalmas üvegajtót és bekísérte őket a privát helyiségbe. A fő étkező részen nem volt semmilyen zene, de itt a balkonon lágy romantikus zene szólt a háttérben. A terasz nagyon nagy volt, de csak egy asztal volt itt, szóval Justin máris tudta, hogy ez valami táncparkett lehet. Minden fantasztikus volt. Justin nagyon aggódott, hogy vajon mit találhatott ki Brian, de most nagyon nagyon boldognak érezte magát.

Donatien kihúzta a széket Justinnak, majd ugyanezt tette Briannek is. Majd az asztal mellé állt, kezeit maga előtt összekulcsolva és így beszélt tovább:

„ Monsieur Kinney, Monsieur Taylor, én most itthagyom Önöket, élvezzék a vacsorát. A pincérük, Chandler hamarosan itt lesz. Appréciez! "  
Brain bólintott és Donatien elhagyta a termet. Miután becsukta a nagy üvegajtót, behúzta a függönyt is. A terem teljesen el volt választva a többi teremtől az étteremben.

Justint Brian felé fordult és úgy röhögött.

„ Chandler? "  
Brian is röhögött.

„ Szóval mit szól Monseiur Taylor? Jó helyre hoztam? "

Justint felpattant a székéről, átment Brian oldalára, és beleült a férfi ölébe. Ajkaival Brian ajkait támadta meg, és egy szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze.

„ Igen, fantasztikus vagy " - szólt Justin ahogy ajkuk szétvált. - „ Gyönyörű ez a hely. A kilátás lélegzetelállító. És hála az égnek az időjárás is jó. Hát nem jó érzés ez a kis szelő? Tökéletes. "

Brian adott egy puszit Justinnak és átkarolta.

„ Remélem is, hogy tetszik. Nagyon sok mindent kellett megtervezni és megcsinálni, hogy a randid tökéletes legyen és eléggé fárasztó volt. " - mondta Brian, miközben eleresztett egy nagy drámai nézést Justin felé.

Justin mielőtt visszaült volna a helyére Brian kezére csapott.

„ Senki sem mondta, hogy te csináld ezt az egészet. Én is megtervezhettem volna. Én csak itt akartam lenni veled. Teljesen mindegy, hogy ki csinálja az előkészületeket. "

„ Legközelebb megengedem, hogy egyedül csináld. "

Justin arca felragyogott.

„ Legközelebb? "

„ Mi? "  
„ Semmi. "

Végre meghallották az üvegajtó nyílását. Brian és Justin is azonnal arra fordult, hogy megnézzék a pincérüket, aki egy nagyon helyes fiatal férfi volt. Magas, fekete haj, sötétbarna szem és valahol a húszas éveinek közepén járhatott. Egy fehér, testre simuló szmoking inget viselt csokornyakkenővel és egy nagy szűk fekete nadrágot, ami kiemelte az egész alsó testét, kitűnő rálátást biztosítva bizonyos testrészekre. Minden a helyén volt, minden tökéletes volt rajta. Széles vállak, kidudorodó ágyék. Egyszerűen lélegzetelállító. Brain agya teljesen lefagyott ' Oh, igen. ' Justin is ugyanazt látta, amit Brian és hasonló reakciót váltott ki belőle is ' Oh, basszus. ' A pincér is végignézett a két vendégén és hatalmas akaraterőre volt szűksége, hogy ne kezdje el felfalni őket a tekintetével.

A magas, sötét hajú, helyes srác megköszörülte a torkát majd az asztalhoz lépett.

„ Bonsoir Monsieurs. Chandler vagyok és… "

Justin próbált nem röhögni, de nem nagyon bírta visszatartani. Brian az asztal alatt megrúgta őt.  
„ ….igazán örömömre szolgál, hogy ma én leszek az Önök pincére "

Miközben Chandler bemutatkozott, Brian a kezét az ágyékára helyezte, egyszer végigsimított rajta majd kezét a farkán hagyva megállt a mozdulattal. Ez csak egy finom gesztus, egy kis puhatolózás, mert nincs olyan hetero pasi aki ezt szó nélkül hagyná. Brian figyelte Chandler szemeit, aki elég hosszú ideig nézte Brian kezeit ahhoz, hogy Brian azonnal tudja a választ. Levette kezét az ágyékáról és vissza rakta az asztalra ' Oh, igen. '  
„ Jó estét Chandler. " - köszönt neki Justin és most ő rugdosta meg Briant az asztal alatt.

Brian villanó szemekkel nézett Justinra. Szemét! Majd visszafordult Chandler felé. Chandler most Justint nézte.

Most Brian köszörülte meg a torkát.

„ Igen, jó estét Chandler " - nyomatékosan ejtve ki a nevét.

„ Szeretnék egy kis koktéllal kezdeni a ma estét? " mindkettőjüknek szólt a kérdés, de egy pillanatra sem bírta levenni a szemét a szőkéről, aki sóvárogva bámult rá.

Meg sem várva Justin reakcióját Brian azonnal válaszolt mindkettejük helyet.

„ Nem, azt hiszem, inkább egy finom borral szeretnénk nyitni az estét. " - Justin még mindig Chandlert bámulta, így Brian gyorsan hozzátette - „ Ugye édesem? "

Justin elfordította tekintetét Chandlerről és Brianre nézett mosolyogva.

„ Igen, az jó lenne. Éhes vagyok.

„ Rendben. " Chandler elindult kifelé.

Brian és Justin is sokáig nézték a távozó fiút. Hátulról is legalább annyira jól nézett ki, mint elölről. ' Csodás fenék ' fordult meg Justin fejében a gondolat, és már érezte is, hogy a farka mozgolódni kezd, úgyhogy kénytelen volt változtatni az ülésén. Amikor visszanézett Brianre, látta, hogy ő is éppen fészkelődik. ' Oh-oh ' volt erre az első gondolata.  
Brian elvigyorodott és megbillentette a fejét. Nem akarta ezt tenni, de muszáj volt megkérdeznie.

„ Ugyanarra gondolunk? "  
Justin felkelt és megint Brianhez ment. Megállt előtte, kezét lágyan a mellkasára tette majd lehajolt a füléhez.

„ Brian " - kezdte. A forró lélegzete végigfutott Brian egész testén - „ Kérlek, ne dugd meg a pincért. Épp randizunk.  
'Nyilván nem,' - gondolta Brian. Megragadta Justin kezét és simogatta vele magát, miközben válaszolt.

„ Justin, meg vagyok döbbenve. Miből gondolod, hogy bármi ilyesmit tennék? "  
„ Brian. "  
„ Itt valaki féltékeny. " - ugratta Brian.  
„ Brian! "  
„ Megmondom mi lesz. Ha te nem dugod meg, akkor én sem. „  
„ Rendben. Én nem fogom " - mondta egy lágy csókot lehelve Brian fülére, majd felállt és visszaült a helyére - „ Tehát te sem baszhatod meg. "  
Brian a kezét a szívére helyezte, úgy csinált mint akit épp leszúrtak, de közben nevetett.

„ Te meg akarsz ölni engem Sunshine? Meghalok! "  
„ Biztos vagyok benne, hogy túléled " - Justin megdörzsölte Brian lábát az asztal alatt. - „ Egyébként meg majd meglátjuk mi lesz. "

„ Oooooh, most csak beszélsz. " - hunyorított Brian.  
Chandler újra megjelent egy üveg borral és egy dugóhúzóval. Felemelte az üveget és megmutatta a címkét

„ A ma estei kezdésnek a sommilierünk egy 1996-os Puligny-Montrachet Paul Pernotot javasol. Megfelelő lesz? "

Miután mindketten bólintottak Chandler óvatosan szakértő mozdulatokkal kihúzta a dugót, ami teljesen elbűvölte Justint. Chandler felkapta Justin poharát, öntött bele egy kostolónyit, majd Justin felé nyújtotta a poharat.  
Justint elvette a poharat. Tudta, hogy a borkóstolás az asztalfő dolga, ezért csodálkozott azon, hogy Chandler miért neki adja. Mint egy hibát könyvelte el, rámosolygott Chandlerre és átnyújtotta a bort Briannek kóstolásra.  
„ Pardonnez-moi. " - kért bocsánatot a pincér, és figyelmét Brian felé fordította, aki önelégülten nézett rá.  
Brian megrázta a poharat, beleszagolt és helyeslően bólogatott. Justin mosolyogva nézte őt, miközben Brian a nyelvével körözött a szájában, hogy a bor íze mindenhova eljusson.  
„ Megfelelő monsieur? - kérdezte Chandler, és megtöltötte mindkettejük poharát. Végül az üveget az ajtó mellett lévő kocsira rakta, majd újra távozott.  
„ Brian ez nagyon szexis volt. " - szólt Justin csábító hangon, majd ő is megkóstolta a bort.  
„ Igen, nagyon szexis. "  
Justin majdnem félrenyelte a bort.

„ Brian! Én nem őrá gondoltam, hanem rád. "  
„ Aham, csak ne feledd az egyezségünket. "  
„ Brian, miről beszélsz? "  
„ Chandler „ - válaszolt szarkasztikusan Brian. „ Flörtölt veled. "  
„ Nem, ő... "  
De mielőtt Justin befejezhette volna a mondatot Chandler egy étkező kocsival tért vissza. Odament az asztalukhoz, levette a szalvétát Brian tányérjáról és az ölébe fektette profi mozdulatokkal. Ugyanezekkel a mozdulatokkal Justin szalvétáját is a fiú ölébe rakta, de most lágyan végigsimított Justin farkán. Justin szemei kitágultak az érintésre. Chandler pedig visszament a kocsihoz.  
„ Nem? " - fejezte be Brian Justin előző mondatát. Brian közelebb tolta a székét az asztalhoz felkészülve az étkezésre. Justin is ugyanígy tett.

Chandler két tállal tért vissza, egyet-egyet elhelyezett a két fiú előtt, majd elmondta, hogy mi is az első fogás.

„ Hideg zelleres tőkehalleves snidlinggel. " - felkapta Justin kanalát és Justin felé tartotta. Az egész kanalat befedte a kezeivel, így Justinnak nem nagyon volt választása, hozzá kellett érnie Chandler kezéhez.

„ Köszönöm. " - vetett egy pillantást Brian felé.  
Chandler felvette Brian kanalát is, de csak a végén fogta meg, éppen hogy. Brian összeszűkült szemekkel nézett rá, kikapta a kanalat a kezéből és közben eltolta a srác kezét.  
„ Appréciez! " - szólt Chandler és otthagyta őket egyedül.  
Justin kétségbeesetten nézett Brian felé.  
Brian egy hatalmasat sóhajtott és próbált úgy tenni, mintha csak a leves érdekelné, kavargatta a kanalával. „ Hát ilyen az élet, Sunshine. " - nyögte vigyorogva Brian.  
„ Hm? " - kérdezte Justin.  
„ Mindig mindenkinek az kell, ami az enyém " - válaszolta Brian, és végre megkóstolta a levest.  
Justin megint elmosolyodott és ő is elkezdett enni.  
Brian felnézett.

„ Mi az? "  
Justin nem válaszolt, csak vigyorogva tovább evett.

Tovább ettek, beszélgettek, és közben Chandler kihozta a következő pár fogást. Valahányszor elmondta, hogy mit fog felszolgálni, végig Justinnak beszélt.

„Citromban pácolt fésűkagylós ceviche, kagylószósszal, avokádóval, tejfölös szezámos lepényekben."  
Brian kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni és ez egy kicsit felbaszta. Nem hazudott Justinnak, mindenki mindig azt akarta, ami az övé és persze most is ez van. De eddig mindig csak arra vágyott, hogy jó teste legyen, nagy farka és híres szerető legyen. És még valami, amire maga sem mert még gondolni se, de ez a gyönyörű szőke az ő tökéletes seggével is kell neki. Még nem volt biztos benne, hogy el tudja-e fogadni ezt az új fejleményt. Nem akart már többet jó kisfiú lenni és megosztani a játékszereit. A kezét keresztül rakta az asztalon és kinyitotta a tenyerét. Justint értette a célzást, és kezét Brian kezére fektette. Brian megszorította, és egy mosollyal jutalmazta.  
A következő fogás nem sokkal azután megérkezett, hogy befejezték az előzőt.

„ Kacsamájas Sauternes Consommé." - mondta Chandler, megint direktben Justinhoz szólva.  
„ Az mi? " - kérdezte Justin Briant.  
„ Húsleves. " - válaszolta Brian egyszerre Chandlerrel. Brain felkapta a fejét és szemeit Chandlerre meresztette. Kezdett belefáradni ebbe a nagy flörtölésbe.  
„ Talán jobb lesz, ha nem kérdezek... " - ráncolta össze az orrát Justin, de azért mégis vett egy kisebb falatot a szájába.  
Brian elnevette magát Justin válaszán. Ahogy Chandler is. Brian újra gyilkos tekintettel nézett rá. Chandler pedig újra Justin felé fordult.

„ Még bort, monseiur? "  
„ Igen, kérek. Nagyon finom. "  
Chandler megtöltötte Justin poharát, majd Brian felé fordult. Brian úgy tett mintha nem értené, mit akar tőle. Nem fogja elviselni, hogy ennyire semmibe nézik. Chandler végül megszólalt.

„ És Ön, monseiur? "  
'Így már jobban tetszik.' - gondolta Brian és válaszolt a kérdésre.

„ Kérek. " - és Chandler az ő poharát is megtöltötte.  
Justin észrevette Brian viselkedéséből, hogy valami nincs rendjén, de nem foglalkozott vele. Amikor a következő fogással megjelent Chandler, Justin úgy döntött megfigyeli, hogy Brian hogy reagál Chandlerre.  
"Roston sült sügér párolt édesköménnyel, parmezánnal, köményes gnocchival olivabogyóval és vaníliaszósszal" - prezentálta Chandler, természetesen megint csak Justinnak címezve a szavakat, de Justin most nem nézett rá. De azt észrevette, hogy Chandler egy pillantást sem vett Brian felé, és hogy Brian egy pillanatra sem veszi le a szemét róla. Chandler eltávozott. Justin pedig nézte, ahogy Brian végigkíséri szemével a távozó pincért. Úgy érezte, mondania kell valamit.

„ Jól érzed magad Brian? "  
„ Persze, és te? " - Brian egy másik kérdéssel válaszolt, hogy elterelje a témát, az ő aktuális kedvéről.  
„ Csodásan érzem magam, de téged, mintha valami zavarna " - de Justin nem hagyta, hogy Brian elterelje a témát.  
„ Hát, szóval, egyszerűen nem tudok napirendre térni ennek a franciának a faragatlanságán. "  
„ Ki faragatlan? " - kérdezte Justin.  
„ Hogy ki? " - kérdezett vissza Brian egy kissé mérgesebb hangon. - „ Mr. Bing, ki más?! "  
Justin elnevette magát a becenév hallatán.

„ Szerintem nem az, szerintem nagyon is udvarias. "  
„ Veled " - motyogta Brian.  
Justin még mindig nevetett. Öléből elvette a szalvétát és lerakta az asztalra, majd az asztalt megkerülve Brian mellé lépett. Brian hátralökte a székét és ő is elvette a szalvétáját, hogy Justin nyugodtan az ölébe ülhessen.

„ Ohh, azért vagy ideges, mert még nem ragadott meg és rántott be magával a mosdóba? " - keze Brian golyóit simogatta, és egy csókot lehelt közben a nyakára.  
„ Justin " - Brian forgatta a szemét.  
De Justin tovább ingerelte őt.

„ Nem? Akkor azért vagy ideges, mert nem térdelt még le eléd és imádott téged? " - közben tovább csókolgatta Brian nyakát, egészen addig amíg ajka már Brian füléig ért, és ekkor belesuttogott

„ Ezt én is megtehetem. " - és lágyan beleharapott Brian fülcimpájába.  
Brian a gondolatra felnyögött de gyorsan lenyugtatta magát. A fejét hátravetette és megpróbált elhajolni Justin csókjai elől.

„ Justint, baszd meg, mit csinálsz? Nem akarom berángatni a mosdóba, és nem akarom azt sem, hogy letérdeljen elém."  
Justin kicsit hátradőlt, hogy belenézzen azokba az élénk mogyoróbarna szemekbe.

„ Akkor mit szeretnél? " - kérdezte. - „ Mondd el! "  
„ Semmit. Semmit. "  
„ Mondd el! " - kérlelte Justin még egyszer, és szorosabbra fonta össze a kezeit.  
„ Nem szeretném, ha eléd térdelne le. Most jó? Elmondtam, Most szállj le rólam, mielőtt megbaszom a kerek kis segged.  
Justin egy elképesztő csókot nyomott Brian ajkára. A szíve eszeveszetül vert, érezte ahogy a vér áramlik a testében, nem akarta hogy ez a csók valaha is véget érjen, de egy idő után levegőre volt szükségük így elhúzódott tőle. Mindketten lihegtek.  
Brian megbögdöste Justin oldalát és mindketten felálltak. Kezét a szőke ujjai közé kulcsolta.

„ A mosdóba, most! " - kapta el Brian Justint és nekinyomta az üvegajtónak, amit éppen valaki kinyitni készült.  
„ Elnézést, monsieurs, hozhatom a következő fogást? " - kérdezte Chandler.  
Justin elhúzta a kezét Brian felhevült testétől és válaszolt.

„ Uh, igen, jöhet. Igaz Brian? " - megfordult és visszaült a helyére próbálva elrejteni azt a dudort a nadrágján, amit a csók váltott ki.  
Brian egy nagyot fújt a levegőbe, megdörzsölte az arcát és végül ő is elfoglalta a helyét.  
Chandler elvette a tányérjaikat, hozott egy új üveg bort majd visszatért a következő fogással és természetesen Justinhoz közel állt meg.

„ A séf főfogásként sült báránygerincet készített a'la Rosemary JusFrench Farm Auberge-i kaviárral, a Sommelier pedig egy 1975-ös évjáratú Napa Valleyben termett Cabernet-Sauvignon Fay Vineyards Heitz Cellarst választott mellé."

Az üveget a dereka elé helyezte ezzel is arra a bizonyos testrészére terelve a tekintetet.  
Az egész cucc Justin arca mellett ágaskodott, és hiába próbált tudomást sem venni róla, szemei nem tudtak szabadulni tőle. Még mindig nagyon fel volt izgulva az előbbi csóktól úgyhogy ez a látvány csak jobban fokozta állapotát. Brian hangja volt az, ami végre visszatérítette a valóságba.  
„ Tökéletes lesz " - válaszolt Brian, felhúzott szemöldökkel nézve Justinra.  
Justin csak mosolygott, elpirult és azt tátogta Brian felé, hogy ' bocsi '. Kicsit szarul érezte magát, hogy Chandlert stíröli miközben Brian ennyire féltékeny. De persze azt is tudta, hogy nem az ő problémája, hogy Brian ennyire nem bízik benne.  
Chandler megköszörülte a torkát, amivel sikeresen szétválasztotta a két szerelmes tekintetét, rájuk mosolygott, és kinyitotta az új bort. Öntött egy kóstolonyít egy új pohárba és megint Justin felé nyújtotta, amikor is eszébe jutott az előző jelenet és gyorsan Brian felé nyúlt a pohárral, egy hatalmas mosollyal a száján.  
Brian elvette tőle a poharat, megint megrázogatta, beleivott majd lerakta a poharat az asztalra. Nem tudta visszafogni magát, muszáj volt felhánytorgatnia

„ Bing, reménytelen esett vagy. "  
„ Brian! " - szólt rá rosszalóan Justin.  
„ Pardon? " - kérdezett vissza Chandler, pedig nagyon jól tudta mire céloz Brian.  
Brian nem válaszolt. Csak ült a székében és önelégült mosollyal nézte Justint. Justin pedig rosszalóan rázta a fejét közben kuncogott magában. Csak röviden és keveset beszélgettek ennél a fogásnál, és csöndesen fogyasztották el a bort.  
Amikor végeztek Justin egy fura kéréssel fordult Brian felé.

„ Brian, táncolnál velem? "  
„ Itt? "  
„ Igen, kérlek. Kérlek szépen. Olyan romantikus lenne. " - mentegetőzött Justin.  
„ Úgy érted, hogy nevetségesen romantikus? " - kérdezte Brian, visszaemlékezve a legutóbbi táncukra -  
„ Hm? " - kérdezett vissza Justin értetlenül.  
Brian csak egy grimaszt vágott, miközben a szívébe éles fájdalom hasított.

„ Mindegy. Természetesen táncolok veled. " - válaszolt Brian, tényleg vágyva egy újabb nevetségesen romantikus emlékre.  
Justin hátrahúzta a székét, nagyon boldog volt és alig várta hogy Brian is csatlakozzon hozzá.  
Brian felállt, csatlakozott a partneréhez és átkulcsolta a kezeit. Justin keze szinte elveszett Brian hatalmas tenyerében. Másik kezével Brian átkarolta Justin hátát, Justin pedig Brian derekát és közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz. Justin a fejét Brian mellkasára fektette és behunyta a szemét. Lágyan ringatóztak a lassú és lágy zenére. Amikor végett ért Brian megpróbált elmozdulni, de Justin nem hagyta, hogy elmenjen és kezét még jobban Brian köré szorította, ujjaival is szorosabban fogta közre Brian ujjait és még közelebb simult hozzá „ Még " - suttogta miközben fejét meg sem mozdítva hallgatta Brian szívverését.  
A követező szám közben Brian a másik kezét is Justin köré fonta, ujjaival a szőke hajával játszadozott. Chandler megjelent az ajtóban, de azonnal meg is torpant, ahogy észrevette Brian 'tűnj innen' pillantását.  
Justin a mennyekben érezte magát. Kinyitotta a szemeit és a fejét hátrahajtva egy csókot kért. Brian lágy csókot lehelt a vágyakozó ajkakra. Tovább ringatóztak a zenére és végig csókolóztak. A zene rég véget ért, amikor ők még mindig egymáshoz simulva táncoltak. Brian törte meg a csendet.

„ Ez nagyon jó. "  
„ Mmm hmm. " - dorombolta Justin, ahogy visszahajtotta fejét az előbbi kényelmes kis pozíciójába.  
Újabb zene szólalt meg a háttérben. Nagyon szép volt a zene, de Brian egyszer csak abbahagyta a táncot. „ Mi az isten ez?! "  
Justin gondolkodás nélkül azonnal rávágta.

„ Ez Mendelssohn hege... " - ahogy rájött, hogy mit is mondott hirtelen felkapta a fejét.  
Brian elengedte Justint.

„ Mindjárt jövök. " - és kiviharzott az ajtón, majdnem feldöntve egy étkezőkocsit. Justin egyedül maradt a terem közepén. Brian még nem ért vissza, amikor a zene lehalkult és egy másik dallam csendült fel. De a várakozás Brian visszatértére hatalmas nagy feszültséggel töltötte el. Amikor Brian végül megjelent az ajtóban Justin hirtelen azt hitte, hogy mérhetetlenül dühös lehet, de egy rövid pislogás után észrevette, hogy Brian mosolyogva néz rá.  
„ Képzeld Bing itt várt kint az ajtóban miközben táncoltunk. Várta, hogy mikor fejezzük be és hozhatja a következő fogást. Mondtam neki, hogy az ilyenfajta zene berakása nem igazán egy jó módszer borravaló szerzésére " - mondta Brian egy kis apró huncutsággal a hangjában.  
„ Brian. "  
„ Csak viccelek Justin. Természetesen erről nem Bing tehet. Mondtam Donatiennek, hogy ezt a szart azonnal állítsák le. Bocsánatot kért, és itt vége is a történetnek. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha folytatnánk az étkezést? " - szólt vidáman Brian, majd intett Chandlernek, hogy felszolgálhatja a következő fogást, majd visszaültek az asztalhoz.  
Justin elképedve nézett maga elé. Brian tényleg mindent elkövetett, hogy a ma este tökéletes legyen. Minden apróság meg volt szervezve, még az is, hogy hegedűt egy pillanatra se hallhassanak. A szíve hatalmasat dobbant és a farka is reagálni kezdett. Elindult Brian után és átölelte a férfit hátulról, olyan erővel, hogy az szinte alig kapott levegőt. Amikor Justin végre engedett a szorításon Brian megfordult és felkapta Justint a derekánál fogva és egy szenvedélyes csókot adott neki.  
Chandler újra megállt az ajtóban, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy megzavarja-e egy a jelenetet vagy sem. Brian még azelőtt megszakította a csókot mielőtt még elérkezett volna az a pont, hogy nem bírta volna abbahagyni. „ Nézd Justin! Bing egy sajttálat hoz. Szeretnél enni egy kis sajtot? Én azt hiszem eszem egy keveset. " Megpaskolta Justin seggét majd visszament az asztalhoz és lehuppant a székére.  
Justin csak mosolygott és a fejét rázta, miközben visszaült ő is a helyére, és közben azon járt az agya, hogy mennyire tökéletes és romantikus ez a mai este. Tökéletes, pláne ha azt is figyelembe vesszük, hogy a Brian és Justin dolgok valahogy mindig rosszra fordulnak. És annyira romantikus, amennyire Brian Kinney romantikus bír lenni.  
„ Mi az? " - kérdezte Brian.  
„ Semmi. " - válaszolt fejcsóválva Justin. Úgy érezte a nadrágja túl szűk és alig bírt leülni a székére.  
Brian természetesen azonnal észrevette, hogy Justin mennyire fészkelődik és felhúzott szemöldökkel rámosolygott, amire Justin teljesen elpirult. Figyelmét gyorsan Chandlerre fordította, aki az asztaluk mellett állt, arra várva, hogy végre mindketten helyet foglaljanak és felszolgálhassa a sajttálat.  
Mikor leültek Chandler lerakta a tálat az asztal közepére és Justinra nézett.

„Vigyázzon a szép öltönyére, monseur." – mondta, miközben a szalvétát visszafektette Justin ölébe. Ujjaival most is végigsiklott Justin ágyékán, akinek merevedése azonnal reagált az érzésre. Szemei tűzben égtek miközben tekintetük találkozot és. Chandler rákacsintott. Nehezen sikerült ettől a tekintettől szabadulnia, de még épp időben ahhoz, hogy lássa Brian éppen a szemeivel készül ölni ' O-o! '  
Chandler felkapta Brian szalvétáját is és Brian ölébe fektette, de a dühős férfi elkapta Chandler kezeit és felállt mellé, éreztetve, hogy ki itt az úr. A széke ettől a mozdulattól hátradőlt.

„ Te tényleg ennyire hülye vagy Bing? " - kiáltotta, és lökött egyet Chandleren az ajtó felé. - „ Hát nem értesz te a szép szóból?! Soha a büdös életbe nem fogom engedni, hogy..." - Brian kicsit megállt, hogy a hangját a megfelelő szintre emelje - „ hogy vigyázz az öltönyére... "  
„ Brian! " - ugrott fel Justin is a székéről.  
Brian szúrós tekintettel nézett Justinra majd visszalökte a székére. Újabb lépést tett az ajtó felé. Chandler ijedtében elfutott, de az ajtóban nekifutott az étkező kocsinak. Brian szikrázó tekintettel rárontott, megragadta az ingjét és kilökte az ajtón.

„ Te hülye fasz! " - morogta Brian, ahogy becsúkodott mögötte az ajtó.  
Donatien idegesen és zavarodottan lépett be. Justin gyorsan felpattant és Donatien elé ment, hogy még azelőtt elmondhassa mi történt mielőtt az kérdezhetne.

„ Donatien, hadd magyarázzam el... Chandler egy kicsit flörtölt velem... és hát.." - Justin kicsit elmosolyodott. - „ … Briannek ez nem igazán tetszett.  
Brian kezét összekulcsolta a mellkasán, halkan felsóhajtott és megforgatta a szemeit. Elfordult Justintól és úgy mondta.

„ Ez nem flört volt Justin, ezt te is tudod. A farkadat fogdosta! " - most Justin forgatta a szemeit, és beharapta az ajkát, nehogy elnevesse magát. - „ Ezt te flörtnek hívod? Ezt tanítják ezeknek a pincéreknek itt Donatien? "  
Donatien próbált magyarázkodni.

„ Nem Monsieur Kinney. Biztosíthatom róla, hogy... "  
Brian jelezte a kezével, hogy elmehet és idegesen fel alá kezdett járkálni. Pont ez volt az, amiért sosem volt kapcsolata. Ezt a fájdalom, ami végigvándorol a gyomrodon, amikor valakinek az kell ami a tiéd, gyűlölte.  
„ Donatien " - szólt Justin nyugodtan. - „ Magunkra hagynál egy pillanatra? "  
„ Természetesen Monsieur Taylor, a terasz egész estére Önöknek van fenntartva. Elnézést kérek Chandler magatartásáért. Nem tudtam, hogy... "  
Justin közbevágott:

„ Minden rendben, tényleg. " - kísérte el az ajtóig Justin Donatient.  
„ Oui, szóljanak ha készen állnak a desszert elfogy... " - mondta még Donatien ahogy bezáródott mögötte az ajtó.

Justin megfordult és szemeivel megkereste Briant, aki a korlátnak dőlve állt. Mérges és frusztrált volt, de ahogy a szél fújta a haját és a gyönyörű fényárban úszó város megvilágította hátulról egyáltalán nem tűnt annak. Justint teljesen elvarázsolta ez a gyönyörű, magas és tökéletes férfi. Bár Brian soha nem vallaná be, de tényleg nagyon kell szeretnie őt, ha így reagált erre az egész helyzetre, és ha tényleg mindezt megtette azért, hogy ez az este tökéletes legyen.  
Justin Brian karjait akarta érezni maga körül, mint a liftben, vagy mint amikor táncoltak. Vissza akarta terelni az estét a megfelelő irányba. Ezt a tökéletes éjszakát tökéletesen befejezni. Eszébe ötlött az álom, amit még azelőtt álmodott, mielőtt kibékültek. Magasan a felhőkben a város felett, szinte már majdnem olyan volt, mint az álmaiban, ennél közelebb sosem kerülhet a megvalósításához. Tökéletes és csábító. Justin farka lüktetni kezdett és ajkait beszívta. Gyorsan elindult Brian felé, hogy terveit megvalósítsa. Megállt szomorú szeretője mögött és testét erősen Brian hátához nyomta.

„ Csókolj meg, Brian! " - suttogta halkan Brian fülébe.  
„ Nem " - válaszolt ő keményen.  
„ Brian, csókolj meg! " - suttogta még egyszer, miközben kezeivel végigsimított szerelme hátán, próbálva felkelteni a figyelmét.  
„ Nem! " - megint ugyanaz a nyers válasz, miközben Justin kezeit lerázta magáról.  
„ Brian! " - rakta kezeit párja csípőjére.  
„ Nem, most mérges vagyok Justin, vagy neked nem tűnt fel? "  
„ De, látom, hogy mérges vagy és féltékeny. "

Justin kezei még mindig nem álltak meg, most mellkasát és hasát simogatta kedvesének. Brian egy hatalmas nyeléssel reagált az érintésre  
Brian becsukta a szemeit, próbált harcolni az érzés ellen, nem akarta, hogy ez a kis nimfomán megint megkapja amit akar, csak azért mert ő féltékeny. Tudta, hogy igaza van a kis szemétnek, de persze ezt nem ismerheti el. „ Baszd meg, nem vagyok az! "  
„ De az vagy, és azt is tudod, hogy mit vált ki belőlem, ha féltékeny vagy. " - lassan elkezdte kicippzározni Brian nadrágját és ujjaival lágyan megérintette Brian farkát.  
„ Most nem vagyok olyan hangulatban, Justin! " - mondta, de nem volt igazán meggyőző, teste teljesen másként reagált.  
Justin kezei egy pillanatra sem tágítottak Brian testéről, miközben befurakodott Brian és a korlát közé.

„ Pedig meg fogsz csókolni! " – mondta, mielőtt ajkaival elkezdte felfalni Brian ajkait, majd nyelvét szájába tuszkolta. Brian végül beadta a derekát és visszacsókolta Justint, és mélyen ledugta nyelvét a szájába, elmerülve a csók okozta gyönyörben. Justin elhúzódott a csóktól és elkezdte simogatni Biran farkát.

„ Most már olyan hangulatban vagy? "  
„ Nem. " - lihegte Brian konokul.  
Justin hüvelyujjával ingerelte Brian makkját, amiből elkezdett folyni az előváladék. Hallotta, ahogy érintése egyre erősebb zihálást vált ki Brianből.

„ Most már olyan hangulatban vagy? " - kérdezte meg újra, ahogy kezeivel egyre erőteljesebb mozdulatokat tett. Justin kék szemei szenvedélytől izzottak miközben kereste Brian szemeiben a választ kérdésére.

Brian fejét lehajtva megcsókolta Justin duzzadt ajkait. Nyelveikkel harcoltak és harapdálták egymás ajkait. Brian elengedte a korlátot és kezét Justin derekára helyezte magához szorítva a farkát.

Justin kicsit elhúzódott tőle, hogy levegőhőz jusson. Kezeit elvette Brian faszáról és a zsebébe nyúlt, hogy elővegye azt a kis dobozt, amire most mindenképp szűkségük lesz. Előhúzott egy óvszert és a síkosítót, majd fogai közé fogta az óvszert és a síkosítót pedig Brian kezeibe nyomta, majd lerántotta róla az alsógatyáját. Gyorsan letépte az óvszerről a borítást és feltekerte Brian meredező farkára.

Mellkasa megemelkedett, az egész teste remegett a vágytól. Justin újra felnézett Brianre aki felette állt,. Teljesen megbabonázta a férfi látványa. Rámosolygott és egy újabb őrületes csókolózásba kezdtek. A nyelve azonnal utat talált szeretője szájába és Brian kezeit nadrágjára tette, aki azonnal elkezdte kigombolni és lehúzni róla az alsónadrágjával együtt. Ahogy a nadrágból kiszabadul Justin farka, a fiú egy pillanatra megkönnyebbült.

Justin megint elhúzódott a csóktól. Briant bámulatba ejtette kedvese szenvedélyessége. Justin megint rámosolygott és megragadta a síkosítót, ami eddig Brian kezében volt. Leszedte a tetejét, egy keveset Brian kezére nyomott, a földre hajította a dobozt, és megfordult. Előredőlt a korlát felé, és seggét Brian farkához nyomta, kezét a fenekére rakta, ezzel jelezve Briannek, hogy mit szeretne.

De Brian nem reagált rá, így Justin eltolta tőle a csípőjét és szúrós tekintettel nézett rá.

„ Bassz meg! MOST! "

És ez volt az a pont, amikor Brian végre belement a játékba. Egyik kezével végigsimított Justin gerince mentén, a síkosított kezével pedig Justin lyukát kezdte el dörzsölgetni, majd szépen lassan bevezette.

Justin megint ellenkezett.

„ Erősebben! "

Brian kihúzta az ujját Justin szoros kis fenekéből, majd három ujjával hatolt belé, mélyebbre mint az előbb.

Justin kezeivel megkapaszkodott a korlátban és háta ívbe feszült.

„ Basszus, igen! " - zihálta, ez volt minden, amire most vágyott.

Brian egyre gyorsabban és erősebben mozgatta az ujját ki-be, egyre gyorsabban baszta Justin seggét. Megragadta Justin haját és megrántotta, így Justin füle a lehető megközelebb került az ajkaihoz.

„ Így szereted? Gyorsan és keményen? "

„ Igen! " - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Justin.

„ Ez az amire vágysz? Hogy az ujjaimmal szétbasszam a kis segged? Vagy szeretnéd, ha a farkam is beléd mártanám? "

„ Igen... "

„ Melyik igen? Mond el nekem, hogy mit szeretnél " - kérdezett vissza Brian. Ujjait erősen belenyomta Justin seggébe majd így várt a válaszra.

„ Azt akarom, hogy a farkad a seggemben legyen " - mondta ki végül Justin.

„ Megkapod Sunshine! " - válaszolt Brian. Elengedte Justin haját, majd kezét Justin vállára helyezte. Ujjait kihúzta a lyukból, megragadta Justin farkát és keményen elkezdte kiverni neki, miközben saját farkát bevezette abba a szűk kis lyukba ahol imádott lenni.

„ Oh, bassza meg!" - sikította Justin.

Brian keményen és gyorsan járt ki-be Justinból, és ugyanerre a ritmusra verte Justin farkát is. A korlát vibrált és remegett Justin kezei alatt. Ahogy Justin kinyitotta a szemeit a gyönyörű szép város terült a szemei elé, lenézett és apró pontoknak látta az embereket, beleszédült a látványba. Újra becsukta a szemét, ennél több kell neki.

„ Gyorsabban! " - sikította újra Justin.

Brian engedelmeskedett. A korlát egyre hangosabban zörgött, és olyan hangokat lehetett hallani, mintha apró betondarabok esnének le a földre. Elengedte Justin farkát és megragadta a derekát, kicsit odébb akarta vinni őt az erkély szélétől. Féltette a kölyköt, hátha leesik, és elkezdett hátrébb lépni.

„ NEM! " - kiáltotta Justin. - „ Ne hagyd abba! Csináld! " - Justin nem engedte el magától Briant. Újra kinyitotta a szemét és lebámult a városra. Érezte ahogy a szél végigsiklik a haján. Olyan volt mintha az egekben basznának, és nem akarta, hogy ennek vége legyen. Megragadta a férfi kezeit és visszahelyezte a farkára.

Brian viszont visszarakta a kezeit a fiú csípőjére.

„ Ne " - kérlelte Justin. - „ Kérlek Brian! " - szorosan becsukta a szemeit.

„ Justin, nem tudom egyszerre verni a farkad és tartani. A kibaszott korlát le fog szakadni. Kicsit beljebb kellene mennünk " - próbálta megmagyarázni Brian.

„ Ne! Ne hagyd abba! " - lökte magát neki Briannek. - „ Erősebben! "

Brian megszorította Justin csípőjét megrántotta, aminek következtében Justin lábai felemelkedtek a földről. Justin erősebben szorította meg a korlátot. Nem akart elmenni onnan.

„ Bazdd meg Justin! " - Brian végül feladta, elfogadta, hogy Justin azt akarja, hogy könyörtelenül megbasszák itt és most. Lassan visszaengedte a fiú lábait a földre.

Justin teste egy kicsit begörcsölt. Brian minden lökésére egyre kijjebb került. A korlát csörgött és ahogy egyre jobban szorította egyre ijesztőbb hangokat hallatott. Brian olyan erősen szorította a fiú derekát, hogy annak nyoma jó ideig látható lesz még. Az, hogy a szeretőjének most erre van szüksége legyőzte minden félelmét. Illetve persze nem, egy kis félelem és izgatottság ott lüktetett a szívében. A szél végigfutott a hátán, a derekán minden testrészén fokozva az élvezetet. Nagyon közel volt már, ideje volt befejeznie.

Justin is már nagyon közel volt és tudta jól, hogy Brian is bármelyik pillanatban elélvezhet. Összeszorította az izmait, és olyan erősen ráhúzta magát Brian farkára amilyen erősen csak bírta.

„ Repülni akarok! Repülni! " - ordította, és előre dőlt a korlát felett, és várt, hogy Brian megtegye, amire kérte. Érezte ahogy Brian farka lüktetni kezd a seggében.

„ Bassza meg! " - kiáltotta Brian ahogy az orgazmus végigsöpört az egész testén és megemelte a fiú derekát, hogy az újra a levegőben érezhesse magát.

És pont ez volt az, ami kellett neki. Kinyitotta a szemét és hatalmas eufória lett úrrá rajta, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét. úgy érezte a város felett repül. Nem is kellett hozzáérnie a farkához, azonnal elélvezett. Harcolt magával, hogy a szemeit nyitva tartsa, miközben a spermája kilővelt az erkélyen keresztül a város felé, le az utcára. Csak a szél zúgását hallotta és a szíve hatalmasakat dobbant.

Brian átkarolta a fiút, elernyedt testét magához húzta. Justin elengedte a korlátot és fejét Brian mellkasára fektette. Addig álltak így amíg mindkettejük lélegzete újra normálissá nem vált.

„ Ez kurva jó volt Sunshine, de basszus, azért féltem egy kicsit. Miért nem hagytad, hogy beljebb jöjjünk? " - kérdezte Brian megtörve a csendet.

„ Igérd meg, hogy nem nevetsz ki! " - kérdte Justin.

„ Nem. " - válaszolt nevetve Brian. Justin játékosan belekönyökölt Brian hasába. - „ Oké, oké, megígérem. "

„ Még mielőtt újra összejöttünk, nagyon hiányoztál... " - kezdte magyarázni Justin. Érezte, ahogy Brian megfeszült az emléktől. Befedte Brian kezeit a sajátjával és ujjaikat összefonták. - „ … volt egy álmom, hogy valahogy megtanultál levitálni és úgy basztál meg, hogy közben repültünk. "

„ Perverz. " - kuncogott magában Brian.

„ Mindig úgy képzeltem, hogy ez még a mennyországnál is fantasztikusabb lehet. " - válaszolta Justin.

„ És ez most olyan volt, mint amilyennek azt képzelted? "

„ Aham. "

„ Azt hiszem az álmok néha mégis valóra válhatnak. " - Brian egy apró csókot lehelt Justin orcájára.

„ Aham. " Justin becsukta a szemeit és csak kedvese ujjaira koncentrált, amik a hasán lévő apró szőrszálakkal játszottak.

Megint csönd telepedett rájuk. Brian elengedte Justint, kicsit eltolta magától, majd megfordította őt, hogy szembe nézzenek egymással, majd elkezdte felöltöztetni. Óvatosan húzta rá a nadrágot és talán még óvatosabban cipzározta azt össze. Aztán a sajátjával is ugyanezt tette miután megszabadult a kondomtól. Amikor kész lett újra magához húzta Justint.

„ Köszönöm, Brian! "

„ Mit? Hogy nem löktelek ki az korláton, amikor meg volt rá az esélyem? " - adott újabb csókot a kis szöszi homlokára.

„ Nem, ezért az egészért. Azért, hogy így megszervezted ezt az estét, hogy ide hoztál, hogy táncoltál velem, hogy minden ilyen tökéletes ma este. "

„ Ugye most nem fogsz itt nekem érzelgősködni? "

„ Talán igen. " - ugratta Justin.

„ Jézusom, többet nem viszlek el sehová. "

Egy ideig megint csöndben maradtak, amikor is Brian lágyan így szólt:

„ Köszönöm, Justin! "

„ Mit? "

„ Hogy megtehettem ezt érted. "

Justin felemelte a fejét, hogy egymás szemébe nézhessenek. Kutatva tekintett Brian szemeibe és úgy érezte, hogy a férfi most teljesen megnyílt előtte, ha csak egy pár percre is. Felemelkedett a lábujjára és egy hatalmas csókot adott a szerelmének.

Brain elhúzódott és így szólt:

„ Azt hiszem ideje, hogy távozzunk. Mit gondolsz? "

„ Igen. "

Justin utoljára körbenézett az erkélyen. A hely tökéletes volt. Végigsétáltak az éttermen és kifelé menet találkoztak Donatienel.

„ Oh, Monseiur Kinney! Minden rendben van? " - kérdezte egy kis aggodalommal a hangjában.

Brian lenézett Justinra, elmosolyodott majd válaszolt:

„ Igen, minden rendben van. "

Visszafordult Donatienhez, kezeit Justin hajába túrta és egy újabb mosollyal az arcán mondta:

„ Ő mindig tudja, hogy hogy kell egy rossz helyzetet igazán jóvá változtatni. "

Justin elpirult.

„ No, akkor trcs bon Monseiur Taylor. És még egyszer bocsánat Chandler viselkedéséért. Biztosíthatom, hogy nem marad büntetlenül ez az eset."

„ Mmmm, Mr Bing. Mit fognak csinálni vele? Lefejezik? " - kérdezte viccelődve Brian.

„ Nem, Monseriur Kinney, már nem csinálunk ilyet. Modern idők járnak. " - válaszolt nevetve Donatien. „ Hadd mondjam el, hogy Chandler már nem az alkalmazottunk, szóval bármikor nyugodtan visszajöhetnek, ígérem nem lesz több probléma. "

„ Donatien, erre tényleg nincs szűkség. " - Justin egy kicsit sajnálta, hogy ilyen csúnyán elbántak Chandlerrel.

„ Oh, éppen ellenkezőleg Monseiur Taylor. " - válaszolt Donatien. - „ Mi adunk a legfontosabb vendégeink véleményére és Monseiur Kinney mindig is az egyik legjobb vendégünk volt. Reméljük, hogy kapunk még egy lehetőséget Önöktől. "

„ Köszönjük Donatien. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy még visszajövünk. " - válaszolta közönyösen Brian.

Justin mosolygott. Megszorította Brian kezét és egy kicsit megrázta.

„ Bon " - válaszolt Donatein. - „ Bonsoir Monseiur Kinney. Bonsoir Monseiur Taylor. "

„ Jó éjt! "

„ Viszlát! "

Brian és Justin egymást átkarolva távoztak az étteremből. Ölelkeztek és csókolóztak, miközben a lifttel lefelé tartottak. Nevetve és mosolyogva mentek el Chandler mellett, aki odalent cigizett. Brian egyenesen Chandler szemeibe nézett majd vissza Justinra, átkarolta a fiú nyakát, magához húzta és egy szenvedélyes csókot adott neki, jelezve, hogy ő hozzá tartozik. Majd szétváltak és egy önelégült mosolyt eresztett meg Bing felé.

Justin nagyon jól tudta, hogy mi volt ez az egész, és tetszett neki. Rámosolygott a férfira:

„ Brian! "

„ Igen? "

„ Imádom amikor féltékeny vagy. "

„ Tudom. " - válaszolt Brian és keresztül rángatta az ő kis nimfomán barátját a parkolón.

Ahogy a kocsihoz érkeztek Justinnak eszébe jutott valami.

„ Brian, nem ettünk desszertet. "

„ Tudom. Hazafelé majd veszünk egy kis jégkrémet. "

„ Ooooh, szeretem a jégkrémet " - kiáltott türelmetlenül Justin.

„ Tudom. "

„ Szeretem a jégkrémes farkat. " - szólalt meg Justin szenvtelenül.

„ Tudom. "

„ Brian! "

„ Igen? "

„ Desszertet akarok. " rakta kezét Brian farkára majd megszorította.

Pontosan ez volt az oka, amiért együtt volt Justinnal. A fájdalom, amit akkor érzel, ha valaki más akarja azt, ami a tiéd. Imádta ezt az érzést.


End file.
